My Once Enemy
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: Snape looks at Harry's best kept secret and finds that it's not so secret after all. Knowing Dumbledore won't help, he turns to an unexpected person. Rape; yaoi action in later chapters; DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Graphic in some chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fic where there is rape, so please give me advice. Also, this is my first Trarry fic, so again, give me advice, flames, whatever you'd like. Anything and everything is welcome! Oh, thanks to my beta for helping me with this and hopefully later chapters! You're wonderful SerpentPoison! This fic has a slightly OC Voldemort, and pretty much all the Death Eaters. I do not own any of the characters, just the plot.

Key:

**Bold- memories**

'words'- thoughts

"words"- spoken out loud

_Italics- parseltongue_

THISISALINEBREAK

**Slide. Click. Slide. Click. Harry tensed as the last of the locks were unlocked and the heavy door slowly creaked open. Vernon stepped into the room and softly closed the door so as to not wake Petunia in the room next door. **

"**I'm very angry, Freak. You made some noise while we had guests this evening. Didn't I say not to make any noise? You've disobeyed me, Freak. Are you ready to be punished?"**

**Harry closed his eyes as Vernon spoke, too afraid for what was gong to happen. He heard Vernon take off his belt and felt his uncle roughly grab his hands. **

**Whimpering, Harry knew he was going to be beaten. However, he was powerless to stop Vernon as his hands were tied to the metal headboard. Vernon gruffly laughed as he opened the bed side table drawer and brought out a knife. Setting it on top of the table, he pulled off his pants and boxers, already stiff from anticipation. **

**Chuckling, Vernon saw Harry flinch as the knife flicked open. "One more year at that bloody school and then you're mine." Vernon whispered into Harry's ear, then started carving the letter 'F' into Harry's already bruised and scarred chest. Harry felt tears prick the corners of his eyes but didn't make a sound. Harry knew that if he did, Vernon would do worse. Lifting the blade, Vernon licked the blood first of the sharp object then off Harry's mauled skin, his cock twitching. It continued like this as Vernon carved more letters. 'R'. 'E'. 'A'. **

**As Vernon started with the 'K', he glanced up at Harry and smirked; Harry's eyes were squeezed shut with tears streaming down the sides of his face. Finishing the 'K', Vernon turned to the side table again and brought out a gag as well as replacing the knife. Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt the gag tied to his face. Vernon never gagged him before. Vernon made sure the gag was tight, glanced up, and saw Harry's fear filled eyes. Vernon cocked a brow and roughly grabbed Harry's hips and flipping Harry so that he was on his knees with his arms still tied to the headboard. Keeping his hands on Harry's hips, Vernon positioned himself just as Harry figured out what he was doing. Harry's scream was muffled as Vernon slammed into him, tearing his hole. It took four more thrusts for Vernon to come, his seed leaking out of Harry as he pulled out. Grabbing the knife once again, Vernon quickly carved in a word. **

"**Since it seems fitting." Vernon whispered darkly. **

**Replacing everything from the bed side table back to their places, Vernon pulled his pants up, keeping the belt around Harry's hands, and as quietly as he came in, Vernon left Harry.**

**Harry dropped his head on the pillow, sweat and tears dripping from his face as blood glistened in the shape of a word on his back; whore.**

Panting, Snape left Harry's mind. "Did that happen often?" Snape whispered to the shivering Harry sitting across from him in his private chambers.

"That was the first time." Harry admitted after a slight hesitation.

"Does anyone else know?" Snape questioned.

"A lot of people know." Harry laughed out bitterly.

Snape, furious, nearly shouted in anger. He knew that would just scare the boy so instead he settled for, "Who?"

Harry sighed again, but decided that if he didn't list the people who knew, Snape would just look into his mind for the answers. "Dumbledore, Ron, Sirius, though he's dead now. Madam Pomphry" Harry added. "You." Harry smiled again. "For all I know, even Voldemort himself knows. We share the same mind after all."

Snape doubted that Voldemort knew this, but kept that to himself.

"I think Fred, George, Luna, Neville, and Hermione guessed." Harry added after a slight pause from thinking. "They wouldn't have been able to help though; Dumbledore forbade them to."

Snape slowly got up, his face carefully blank, and walked to his cabinet of potions. Opening a door with his left hand, he reached in with his right and snatched a bottle of dreamless sleep potion before closing the cabinet door again. He silently held out the potion to Harry- Snape couldn't bring himself to call him Potter or Boy any longer- and gave him a look that just said to take it without question. "You'll sleep here tonight." was all he said.

Resigned, Harry calmly got to his feet and took the bottle before nodding to his professor.

Snape directed Harry into his guest bedroom, showed him where the restroom was, gave Harry one more meaningful glance, then with a swish of his black cape, Snape headed to his fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. "Headmaster's office." he shouted as he threw the powder onto the fireplace floor. He left with a flourish of green flames.

THISISALINEBREAK

"Dobby." Harry called out softly when he was sure Snape was gone.

With a crack, said house elf stood before Harry. "Master Harry?" was all he asked.

"Could you get all my things from my dorm room and bring them here please?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Master Harry." with another crack, Dobby was gone.

Harry turned and headed toward the bathroom. Grabbing a small green hand towel, Harry wet it and put some soap on it before washing his face. As he was patting his face dry with a different hand towel (also green), he heard a crack from the bedroom and went back, thanking Dobby as he got his toothbrush and pajamas. Dobby smiled and nodded, then left for good.

After Harry changed and brushed his teeth, he crawled into the bed, pulled the Slytherin green and silver comforter and uncorked the bottle of dreamless sleep potion. Grimacing slightly, Harry swallowed the slightly thick liquid in one gulp and placed the bottle on the bed side table. Lying his head down, Harry quickly fell into a restful sleep.

THISISALINEBREAK

"Headmaster, how could you know all that happened to that boy and yet still want him there?" Snape nearly screamed for the umpteenth time that night.

As I said before; he is safe there. Voldemort could never get in, not with the blood words protecting the place."

"But Voldemort now shares his blood. He is as safe there as he is in Voldemort's own lair!"

"Nonsense. Harry is safe. Lemon Drop?"

Snape knew it was hopeless. Turning with a flick of his cape, Snape apperated just outside of Hogwarts' wards before apperating again to Malfoy Manor.

"Severus; what are you doing here this late at night?" Narcissa asked as Snape nearly burst down the door.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" he asked instead of answering her question.

"In the great hall. What is this about?"

"Potter." he said simply as he walked to the nearby fireplace and, grabbing some floo powder, shouted Malfoy Manor, Great Hall."

"Severus. How nice to see you. To what do I owe you such a pleasure?" Voldemort asked.

"You need to get him away from Hogwarts."

Voldemort cocked an eyebrow in question.

Severus opened his mouth but the words seemed to stick in this throat. "I can't even begin to tell you. It's horrible; just… Just look at my memories."

Pausing, Voldemort slowly stood from his seat and walked towards Snape. 'It must be truly terrible if Severus wants me to look at his memories.' The Dark Lord thought as he placed his hands on either side of Severus' face and closed his eyes.

**Harry's scream was muffled as Vernon slammed into him, tearing his hole. It took four more thrusts for Vernon to come, his seed leaking out of Harry as he pulled out. Grabbing the knife once again, Vernon quickly carved in a word. "Since it seems fitting." Vernon whispered darkly. Replacing everything from the bed side table back to their places, Vernon pulled his pants up, keeping the belt around Harry's hands, and as quietly as he came in, Vernon left Harry. Harry dropped his head on the pillow, sweat and tears dripping from his face as blood glistened in the shape of a word on his back; whore.**

_Shit_. Voldemort hissed in parseltongue. 'No one deserves that type of treatment.' "How long have you known?" He asked, not saying what he had thought as his eyes flickering with kept up rage.

"Just today, My Lord. I also asked Dumbledore just to be sure. He doesn't care, My Lord. It's as if he is fattening up a pig for dinner or ordering the death of a sacrificial lamb." Severus informed in a dazed voice.

"Where is the boy now?" Voldemort questioned as he turned to get two glasses of fire whiskey.

"My private quarters, My Lord." Snape informed with a dazed and questioning look.

"Good." Voldemort handed Severus one of the two drinks and threw his own drink down, wincing as it burned down his throat before setting the glass on the table.

Snape watched as the Dark Lord calmly walked to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder and shouted, "Snape's private quarters, Hogwarts."

THISISALINEBREAK

Voldemort ducked out of the fire place and started for the bedroom he was guessing the boy- Harry, he corrected- was in and turned the door knob. Sure enough, Harry was curled up into a tight ball under the covers, sound asleep. Voldemort softly stepped up to the side of the bed and watched Harry sleep before glancing around for this things. Seeing that all of Harry's possessions were at the foot of the bed, Voldemort took out his wand and shrunk all but the bird cage. Glancing behind him, he picked up the cage and opened the door. The bird seemed to understand what was happening because it stepped onto his outstretched arm. With his free hand, Voldemort opened the window and looked at the snow white owl. "Please head to the Malfoy manor. Your Master will soon be there." The bird hooted softly in answers before spreading it's wings and taking off.

'I'll have to remember to ask Harry what sex the bird is.' Voldemort thought to himself as he shrunk the cage and placing it, as well as all of Harry's other stuff into his robe pocket. Walking up to the bed once more, Voldemort lifted Harry and the blanket up into his arms and glided into the sitting room so as not to jostle Harry. Stepping into the fire place, he balanced Harry in his arms and snatched a little bit of the floo powder, saying, "Malfoy Manor." Just as he was being consumed by green flames, Snape's private quarter's door was blown off it's hinges and an enraged Dumbledore came crashing in. The last think he heard was Dumbledore's scream of outrage as he was taken away.

THISISALINEBREAK

So? How was it? I will be getting the next chapter up shortly so please be patient! Oh, and anyone who comments gets a tasty treat- they pick! Thanks for reading! Sorry it's kinda short. I hope to get a longer chapter next time!

~RosesAreForever


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is chapter two! Hope you like it- I can't wait to hear what you think. Thanks to the people who commented about my fic, I'll be answering all your comments in the next chapter as I don't have my journal with all your comments in it…. Heheh, sorry! Anyways, I hope you like! I don't own any of the characters.**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Vodemort stepped out of the fireplace in Malfoy Manor, and glanced at Narcissa. "I want to move to a new location. Tonight."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course, My Lord. To where would you like to go?"

Voldemort paused before replying, "Riddle Manor. Send for Bellatrix to go with you and fix it up as well as putting wards and such on it to make sure no one gets in. Oh, and do make sure there is a cloak on it to make sure no one knows we are there. I would hate to punish anyone…." Voldemort finished darkly, knowing Narcissa will do as he says but having to make sure everyone knows he is as dark as dark can get.

Just as Narcissa stepped into the fireplace to get Bellatrix, Voldemort turned to face her. "One more thing Narcissa."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I need to get some potions to help Harry."

A frown appeared upon her face. "Harry, My Lord?"

Voldemort shifted the bundle in his arms and Narcissa noted the sleeping face of none other than The-Boy-Who-Lived. "I await Severus in my quarters." He said instead of explain to her why Harry Potter was in his arms- asleep! After all, The Dark Lord need not explain anything to anyone.

"Yes, My Lord." With a shout and a flare of green flames, Narcissa was gone.

Voldemort stepped back into the fireplace after she was gone and flooed to his rooms. He walked to the side of his king sized bed and just as he was about to set Harry down, Harry shifted, clutching his robes in his hands as if it was a life line and Voldemort decided it best to have Harry hold onto him instead of waking him up; that and he knew that Harry was asleep by potion so Voldemort wouldn't be able to wake him up anyway.

Sighing, Voldemort scooted himself onto the middle of the bed and arranged Harry so that he was sleeping on top of Voldemort, using him as a pillow. Looking down, Voldemort began running his fingers through Harry's hair, thinking about the so called 'prophecy'.

Snape found them like this; Harry, asleep on the Dark Lord's lap and Voldemort, running his hand through Harry's mop of hair and looking down at Harry's sleeping face.

"My Lord." Snape paused as Voldemort looked up, never stopping as he ran his hand through the hair. "I brought the potions needed. There is one issue, however; I had Harry take a dreamless sleep potion about an hour ago."

"Yes, Severus; I would think you would do something like that. Set the bag on the bed side table. Thank you for giving him the potion." Voldemort glanced at Harry's head. "One last thing, if you would please?"

Severus nodded, too shocked to speak. 'Since when does The Dark Lord say "if you would please?" and for that matter, when does he say "Thank you"?

"Find out who said the 'prophecy' and bring them here. I want to know if it is as true as everyone believes."

"Right away, My Lord. Anything else?" Snape said, finally finding his voice.

"Yes, get Lucius."

Severus merely nodded once more, knowing it was the end of the discussion. Turning, Snape apperated to the master bedroom. "Lucius." He called through the door.

Severus waited for a few minutes then heard the master bedroom's door open.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you." Severus informed the head of the Malfoy family. Said person nodded and stepped back to close the door.

Severus turned towards the room across from the master –his own quarters- and opened the door. It was going to be a long night if he was to find the necessary information about the 'prophecy'. He sighed before getting to work.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Narcissa stepped out of Bella's fireplace and into the damp room or her potions lab. She knocked on the door and heard a really angry, "What?"

Breathing deeply, Narcissa pushed the heavy door open and, closing the door behind her, glanced around the dank room. Bellatrix was standing in front of a cauldron, muttering about this and that. Narcissa waited a few moments before clearing her throat to get Bella's attention.

Bellatrix turned and glared angrily. "What on earth has got you entering my potions lab? Need I remind you what happened last time you did so?"

"You do not for The Dark Lord sent for me to get you. We have a job to do and he won't take 'no' for an answer. Sorry." Narcissa mocked at the end.

Bella's whole demeanor changed at the mentioning of The Dark Lord's name. "What does he wish of us?"

"It seems it's too dangerous for us here now that he has Harry Potter," Bella exclaimed loudly but Narcissa continued as if she didn't. "And so we are to go and fix Riddle Manor."

"Riddle Manor? Why would we go there?"

Narcissa nearly smacked her head; really? Could Bella be that stupid at times? Instead of speaking her inner thoughts, Narcissa said, "It's because no one would look there with it in ruins. We have to fix it up, ward it while at the same time making sure that it's cloaked so no one knows we're there."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up. Instead of continuing on, Narcissa turned and headed for the fireplace, intending to floo over to Riddle Manor while Bellatrix cleaned up her lab.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"This is Riddle Manor? It looks like a pile of rubble to me." Bellatrix muttered.

"I think this will take longer than I thought. Better get started now, though, or we'll never be done before the end of tonight." Narcissa grumbled very un-Malfoy like.

Waving their wands, the sisters started by making a protective barrier around the manor, so that no one could see them and if they could then they could not harm the sisters. Satisfied with the barrier, they started working on the 'pile of rubble' first lifting all the rocks away from the foundation and then sorting said rocks so that they knew what would be used where. After the foundation was visible, Narcissa lifted the rocks that made up the pillars that held up the roof.

While Narcissa worked on the pillars, Bella created the outside walls, surrounding them in rock and stone. Finishing, they both worked on the floors and rooms, making sure that there were bedrooms, bathrooms, and a kitchen. They also added a great hall, something the previous manor did not have, as well as a dungeon with three cells and a torture chamber. After all, the Dark Lord liked to play with those who did not please him.

Once the whole lay out was set, they made sure the floor boards had tiles and carpet on them (who would want to walk on construction boards after all?) as well as doors for all the rooms. They also added necessary things inside said rooms, examples being beds for the bedrooms, kitchen appliances, and a long table in the great hall for meetings and meals.

As they were finishing with the last minute details, Severus apperated outside the ward (while he could not see them, they could see him). Lifting down the wards for a slight moment, Bella called for Severus to step inside before lifting it back up again.

"The Dark Lord wants to know if everything is as it should be. I believe he is getting anxious with Harry still in harm's way." Severus supposed.

"We have to add a touch more details but The Dark Lord may come now if he wishes." Bellatrix mumbled, not fully concentrating on the other death eaters in favor of finding chairs for the great hall's table.

"I'll let him know that. Thank you both for your work."

"Oh, and one more thing Severus. I was trying to make a potion for The Dark Lord, but it is not working out in my favor. If you could do it, I will return the favor soon."

Severus preened silently at her slight admission that he was a better at potions, and questioned, "What is it for?"

"I was trying to make a potion so that The Dark Lord will get his old body back." She whispered darkly as embarrassment engulfed her- not that she would ever admit to such an outrageous statement; after all, a Black never has to be embarrassed about anything.

Severus just let it go, not wanting to piss Bellatrix off; after all, who would want a pissed off Black that would try to skin them alive? Turning, Severus apperated once more to Malfoy Manor, intending to give The Dark Lord some much needed information.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

A crack sounded in the sitting room and Voldemort lifted his head just as a knock sounded at the door. "Enter." He ordered the beinging on the other side.

Severus opened the door and closed it behind him as he nodded to The Dark Lord. "My Lord, they are just adding fickle details- chairs and such- so we can relocate now, if you wish."

Voldemort nodded before silently beckoning Severus forward. "Lift him up off me carefully. I need to use the restroom before we go." Severus bowed his head in acknowledgement before softly grasping the sleeping body and lifting it off of The Dark Lord.

Voldemort got up and headed to the restroom, going to the bathroom before washing his hands. After he was finished, he walked out again and saw Snape still holding onto Harry in the sitting room near the fireplace.

"Give him here." He ordered Severus and Severus did as he was told. I'll go see if they have the fireplace set up then come back and let you know, My Lord." Severus politely suggested. Voldemort let it slide as he knew Severus was doing what was best and simply waved his hand in permission. With a flourish of his cape, Severus was gone.

'When did he become such a dramatic person?' Voldemort thought to himself as he waited. 'Maybe he has a lover now.'

There was a flourish of green flames that drew The Dark Lord's attention and Severus appeared in the fireplace. "It is ready for you, My Lord." He said as he stepped out of the fire place and bowed his head.

Voldemort chose to remain silent as he walked into the fireplace and called out, "Riddle Manor." Then, with a flash of green flames, he and Harry left the Malfoy Manor to their 'new' home.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**And that's it! I hope you like it! Again, I'll be answering all your comments in Chapter three! Thanks again, I hope you continue reading!**

**~Ray**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first of all, thanks to a friend of mine (Jesse S.) for giving me the ideas for the 'THISISALINEBREAK' and the ****/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\** **thing! You are awesome Jesse~ Forgive me if I misspell any usernames, I wrote them down and it can be hard to read my writing when I do so very fast. Heheheh- opps…**

_**Story Alerts-**____**NOT-ALL-HERE, CanslHasYaoi, bloodreddragonninja, IsisLestrange, Cursed Flame, DardDreamer1982, brainygirl, vlbuehle, As Darkness Takes Over, luna faith90, celestia101, ichigokazuki, Nyx Dark Moon Goddess, Lady Lixa, nachiko, River's Dream, Thevampiresrulez, Beladera, DJFireHawk, Madd Girl, bridgetwidget, artsycherry, Ashrayl, Cheza the Flower Maiden, winter delight, .0, Yomi-Hime, Agent Kittens, PreciousPaymond, crhm, popdiva97, WyrdSmith, AbbyTheAmphibian, SeverusLovesHarry, urock96, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, xxxkris44, EvgenyaKim, Pip7827, Brookie Cookie17, Sybelle Annya D-Arcanum, GinHanelle, TIGGI1, donkeywaffle98, lovelessblackinu, HarleyX5-657, Lady My, The idiot with no name, roseandchirs3, Rasalas Scarlett D'Vinter, Caiuslover, Darkest-Dark-Lady, been-CARLISLED, phirephox666, Moe Fox, FanFictionParty, Xxx-SuperMaturalReader-xxX, superioritycomplex144, hieinkurama, Your Failing Epicness, Azera-v, HollyBerry89, rebekahalana, pikachumomma, sistersgrimmlover, Chanson des Ombres, Vishous-girl, Tiffany Kleinhans, Allanah-x, Aisling Lily Rose, SkylerBlack, , Kitty-kat-the-ninja, Kyuubi no Goddess, Marwana, Bast-the-Beast, Killer of the Night, Lilalu, hpbecky04, kyuubiluver, rhead-a-holyc, phoenix-in-mid-flight, bruja2, music909, junsui-nozomi, KatTheCharmer86, DarkFlameInfermal, love to be diffrent, blizzardflower, freakingleen, shika-neji17, kris21, kahpfan, MsSwirnieta, Igm85, Lady Emeralda, The 11h Doctor's Mermaid Sam, jsmccarthy, Oerba Yun Kitsune Farron**_

_**Favorite Stories-**__** crhm, felicia2235, urock96, little crimson fox, LittleMrsAdams, twilightobsession20, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, jaredletoobssed, darken-dreams, kginn21, potter-granger-mad, Necro Regulus, liSteEn, She-Who-Live's-in-TheMadhouse, Pumacura, Fallen Angel Of Dreamz, xxkris44, EvgenyaKim, Kitsune Spyk, Satary, GinHanelle, The idiot with no name, phirephox666, Xxx-SuperNaturalReader-xxX, Your Failing Epicness, Azera-v, R.I.P MICHAEL JACKSON, Allanah-x, Kitty-kat-the-ninja, Koryssa-kory-, Mandi M, mdclj4331, .XD, himewolf, hpbecky04, -Skyz-Angels-, FaithAbove, FireSensi2, Kyuubiluver, phoenix-in-mid-flight, wolfdemontsuki, Sharon828, lolochicago, junsui-nozomi, MusicSweetheart, Dolxe, DarkFlameInvernal, PixaPickle, Morbid Naneko, Igm85, trippingoverair, Elven witch wolf, Joslyne Aleera Nyx, darkness queen, EmoWithASpork, Fanfula**_

_**Author Alerts-**__** oreos and angels, GinHanelle, Satary, Your Failing Epicness, bmelv1, WyrdSmith, Kitty-kat-the-ninja, jasmel**_

_**Favorite Authors-**__** Your Failing Epicness, Kitty-kat-the-ninja, totallycrazy17**_

_**Reviews-**__** find at the bottom of this chapter because I'm too lazy to do it here…**_

**I do not own Harry Potter, Dr. Horrible, or Magic Shimmer Glass.**

**Warning! OOC Voldy~**

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Harry slowly blinked sleepy emerald eyes open, the warm sun hitting his face from the window across the room. The first thing Harry noticed was that it was really, really bright out. The second thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his dorm rooms. In fact, he distinctly remembered falling asleep in Snape's rooms…. How did he get here?

By here, he meant an unfamiliar room; the bed he had been sleeping on was incredibly soft and warm, and very green. The olive green satin underneath him felt sinful against his skin and there were lots of pillows, all deep green with embroidery of shiny silver and midnight black, that Harry felt like he was being eaten alive! There were matching olive toned curtains; one of which was tied back to let in the offending sun in.

Harry looked down at the floor and saw that there was a plush patterned rug that nearly swallowed the whole floor, which was a mahogany type of wood that matched the bead posts and headboard. From what Harry could tell, the bed was in the corner of the room. Lifting his head up, Harry saw a fan swiveling in the ceiling, the only sound it admitted was a slight clink as the dimmer switches hit each other.

Seeing movement behind him, Harry flipped so that he was facing the other direction and noticed a giant mirror hanging above the headboard. Using the mirror, Harry examined the rest of the room. To the left was a book shelf so large it took up the whole wall space, as well as a love seat near it so that a person could read in comfort. At the end of the bed was a bench with black cushions with a green pillow at the end.

Farther down in the center of the room was a huge fireplace that was as tall as he was. Harry guessed that the owner of this room used it as a floo gateway. There was also a small rug in front of the fireplace, though Harry couldn't see the patterns he knew were there, and a chair was black leather, but reminded Harry of that Dr. Horrible character Harry once saw on the telly once when Dudley had forgotten to turn it off. He had a giant chair that acted more like a bed too.

Running his eyes towards the right of the mirror, Harry saw a door and an immense desk of dark oak. Said desk was piled with papers and books, giving Harry the idea of a businessman. Obviously whoever's room this belonged to was a powerful man or woman. Harry's thoughts leaned towards a man though- after all, there were no feminine touches eating up the beauty of this room at all that he noticed.

Harry's stomach suddenly clenched, and he sighed as he got out of the warmth to travel to the unknown door; he was assuming that it was the bathroom as all master bedrooms had a bathroom in it too. Softly padding over to the darkly painted door, Harry reached up and hooked his hand onto the handle before pulling down and opening the door with an audible click.

Stepping in and reaching to his side with his right hand, Harry flipped on the light and gasped. Harry was standing on octagonal black tiles with jade squares in-dispersed throughout the room's floor. To Harry's immediate left was a walk in shower that was so massive that Harry was sure it could hold three people- comfortably! It also had glass doors, which made Harry blush. If anyone was in it, the whole world would be able to see them.

Farther back, in the corner, was a tub that looked like it had jets. Harry wanted to try it out but doubted the owner would like it very much if he or she were to walk in to see a naked Harry in their tub. In the other corner had a little screen around it, and walking to it, Harry peaked around it and gazed upon the toilet. As Harry was using said faculty, he gazed around the room again. The walls had what looked like that same thing Petunia had in her bathroom, something like Magic Shimmer Glass, but instead of pink like she had, these tiles were a dark midnight. The tiles covered all of the walls in the shower from top to bottom but the rest of the room only had it on the top half of the wall.

Pulling up his sleep pants and flushing the toilet, Harry walked back around the screen and headed for the sink to wash his hands. Harry breathed in the scent of the soap –a spicy vanilla- as he rinsed them and, because he didn't know when he would get another chance, gulped down as much water as he could before shutting off the tap and drying his hands.

Taking one last look around that magnificent room, Harry turned off the lights and shut the door as quietly as he could.

"I see you are awake then, Harry." A deep voice said behind him. Gasping loudly, Harry spun around as his hand went to his pocket for his wand. It came up empty and fear coursed through his body as Harry gazed at his enemy.

Voldemort looked as he did before, when they were in the grave yard. His skin was a sickly pale color, so pale that Harry could see his veins, the blue branches criss-crossing in the expanse of white skin. Instead of hair, Voldemort had what looked like scales on his skin and blood red eyes gazed at him with an unknown emotion.

"No, no. Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you Harry." Voldemort informed him, his hands up and next to his head in a defense position.

"Then why am I here?" Harry yelled -a bit too harshly if he said so, but he was panicking so he didn't really care at the moment.

"I saw Severus' memories." He told Harry calmly, though Harry saw the anger simmer slightly in his eyes at being screamed at.

Harry paused. 'Does he….' Harry thought, but didn't finish as Voldemort spoke again, seeming to read Harry's thoughts.

"Yes, Harry. I know what happened. Severus came to me when he found out that Dumbledore didn't care about you. I believe his words were along the lines of, 'One person sacrificed for the Greater Good doesn't really matter.'" Voldemort said, answering Harry's unspoken fear.

Harry's breath quickened as this information passed through his fear and panic ridden brain. "NO!" Harry screamed as he tried to get away from Voldemort, from his enemy, and from his fears. Voldemort was going to do what Vernon did, and Dumbledore didn't care for Harry. Why didn't he care? That thought kept repeating itself like an echo inside Harry's brain, bouncing off his mind's walls and striking lightning quick over and over again.

Voldemort stayed still as Harry ran from him, not understanding what had gotten into the boy's head. Then suddenly he understood why Harry was more scared than before.

"Harry! I'm not going to rape you!" Voldemort screamed as Harry ducked around the love seat to get to the door across the room. With a flick of his wand, he locked the door and put silencing charms up. 'No use having my Death Eaters hear any of this.' Voldemort thought.

"Oh, sure…" Harry said wickedly, a bite in his tone from anger, but Voldemort could see his eyes widen in fright. "Why did you lock me in then?" Harry accused.

"I did that so you wouldn't run away. I'd rather not have to chase you around just for you to hear my side of this story." Before Harry could ask about the silencing spell, he continued. "And the silencing spell is for my Death Eaters; not you. I don't think you want them to know about what happened any more than I want them to know, do you?" Harry shook his head, his eyes still wide. "Good."

Voldemort waved his arm in welcome towards the fireplace, an obvious invitation to sit down. Without waiting for Harry, Voldemort led the way to his chair as well as transfiguring a glass into the same type of chair for Harry to use. After getting some firewhiskey for both of them, Voldemort turned back to Harry and smiled ironically.

"I believe you are old enough for this?" Voldemort asked, trying to prolong the talk they were about to have. "And if you are not, then I'm sure you are mature enough not to get drunk from one glass." Voldemort chuckled in his head at the thought.

Harry just nodded, blankly staring at the fire, though he was truly keeping all attention on his rival.

"Harry, I know that you might think that I am out for your blood," Voldemort began after a few minutes of Harry pretending to look at the fire and Voldemort staring at Harry. "And while that may have been true at first, I want you to know that I am not now."

Harry snorted. "Sure, and a nuclear bomb isn't dangerous." Harry mocked bitterly.

A confused look flitted across Voldemort's eyes before he hid his emotions again. "What is a nuclear bomb, pray tell?" Voldemort sidetracked, deciding that a little weakness would not be believed if Harry was to go around informing people of it.

"A muggle weapon which can kill thousands in seconds and harm others for years afterwards." Harry explained as simply as he could.

"Ah, I see." Voldemort downplayed easily, not really understanding why muggles would go that far to kill, but understanding the concept of the weapon Harry described. "But, truly; if I wanted to kill you, don't you think that you would already be dead?" Voldemort questioned.

Harry thought about that. Sure, Voldemort didn't kill him while he was sleeping, but it could just be a sick little game for him.

"I'm not that sick as to play with people like that; yes, I torture and kill, but I don't play like that…." Voldemort seemed angered by the fact that Harry would think that.

Harry didn't know what to be more scared of; the fact that he spoke out loud like that or the fact that Voldemort seemed offended. Harry decided that he had had enough of beating around the bush and said the one thing that really bothered him. "Why would I trust the person responsible for my parents' death, especially when he looks like that? You must have split your soul once too many, which brings me to my next point; why would I believe a person who doesn't even have a fourth of his soul?"

Voldemort blinked, not anger in his soul's windows but hurt. Standing abruptly, Voldemort didn't even look at the raven haired boy as he quickly exited the bedroom doors and calling Severus at the same time. Harry was too shocked at the hurt that was visible in his enemy's yes to even realize that Voldemort had locked him again.

Voldemort waited in the hall outside his library doors, pacing. Once Severus showed up, Voldemort locked gazes with him and ordered, "I want you to make a potion that will revert my body back to when I was 24 years old; that should be the time before I first split my soul. You are allowed my whole library to take books from. I want it done by the end of the week, unless you have good reason to delay." With that, Voldemort again turned his back without another reply to Severus and walked to his sanctuary; his gardens.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**I know, I know; it's super short. But, to defend myself, this was a really difficult chapter for me! *pleads with eyes* forgive me please? I'm hoping an easier chapter will be next time. Okay, onto reviews!**

***Name-**** means they do not have a fanfic account. I hope you'll understand that I'm talking to you guys if you see it next to a name that you used with this story! **

_**WyrdSmith-**__** (the first chapter) I'm glad you like it~ I'll try to keep your interest peaked XD**_

_**xxxkris44-**__** (the first chapter) Just watch- I'm sure to use at least Luna, Neville, and the twins turning dark. I like them after all :)**_

_**aliengirlguy-**__** (the first chapter) I'll try working on my quotes- thanks for the notice! Oh, and what do you mean by, "Severus was already at the Malfoy Manor"? **_

_**Necro Regulus-**__** (the first chapter) I'm glad you liked my first chapter~ Thanks for reading it too, I'm so happy when people like my work!**_

_**winter delight-**__** (the first chapter) Sorry, but the second chapter will not have Harry waking up in it. I want to wait just a bit longer XD**_

_**Mrs Watson-Holmes-**__** (the first chapter) I believe the same things, trust me!**_

_***No-name-**__** (the first chapter) Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Madd Girl-**__**(the first chapter) I have to think about what Dumbledore (how he'll react and such), but I hope you'll like it when I'm done~**_

_***silver-archer195-**__** (the first chapter) Thanks a ton :)**_

_**LittleMrsAdams-**__** (the first chapter) Yes~ I am aiming for ten chapters- wish me luck though!**_

_**As Darkness Takes Over-**__** (the first chapter) I hope I meet your expectations; I also hope you will enjoy how my story is going to play out!**_

_**IsisLestrange-**__** (the first chapter) I know, I'm sorry for making Harry have a depressing background, but I like it better when he has a horrible background so that he won't have to do the whole "What if…" games when he goes dark, you know what I mean?**_

_**CanslHasYaoi-**__** (the first chapter) Yes, Harry/Voldemort is going to be the primary pairing. I'm planning on different ones as well; with a little bit of their POV's too, I just have to figure out who….. If you have any ideas, you can tell me- I'll take any and all (as long as they aren't too wild, if you get my drift XD)**_

_**The idiot with no name-**__** (the first chapter) I know, and I'm sorry for making Harry have to go through that; I also plan on our Tommy coming to… pay Vernon back….. I have to think of the how, but I'll take suggestions! **_

_**Satary-**__** (the first chapter) Thank you a bunch- I really appreciate it!**_

_***Jester-**__** (the first chapter) That is the nicest thing someone has said to me so far! *wipes tears from eyes* I hope you'll enjoy my other chapters and work. Thanks again!**_

_**donkeywaffle98-**__** (the first chapter) I was hoping to make it original; glad to see its working ;)**_

_**GinHanelle-**__** (the first chapter) I really hope I'll be able to continue to make your doubts disappear! I'm glad I can help you with the Tom fix too XD I can't wait to see what you'll think about my other chapters!**_

_**Moe Fox-**__** (the first chapter) Thank you so much for the feedback *hands you any of your favorite food* Really, that helps a lot. However, as it didn't get into this chapter nor in chapter two, I'll be trying to get to 5,000 words for chapter 4, just for you! Thanks again, and I hope you will keep reading~ Oh, and the two words Vernon carved into Harry were Freak and Whore. I hope that got rid or any confusion; Ah… and Severus is going to have his own POV chapter soon. I don't know when, but all the, "Harry isn't the spoiled child I thought he was…" is going to be in that.**_

_**She-Elf4-**__** (the first chapter) There are actually a lot of these types of stories out there. They are mostly rated M and all but still. I'll give you some of my absolute favorites if you would like ;)**_

_**Xxx-SuperNaturalReader-xxX-**__** (the first chapter) I plan on getting 10 chapters up for this story. I hope I can reach my goal~ Wish me luck!**_

_**Your Failing Epicness-**__** (the first chapter) I'm so siked you like it~!**_

_**Superioritycomplex144-**__** (the first chapter) I will try to update as soon as I can…. hehe- *looks away in shame of slow progress***_

_**rebekahalana-**__** (the second chapter) I like possessive dominate couples- it makes the submissive feel safer in my opinion. Oh, and Snape (while he is acting as a double agent) is actually on the dark's side after finding out about Harry.**_

_**little crimson fox-**__** (the second chapter) Bella is going to be more like the slightly crazy 'aunt' figurehead- the insanity is just an act while she is around others (it's like a defense for her because she is going to an abused person in here as well. I know- very OC, but I don't care XD). Oh, and yes Snape is going to be with someone. Right now, I want him to be with Sirius- but I'll be putting a poll up to see who likes that idea. If there are any suggestions too- I'll take them!**_

_**Wyrd Smith-**__** (the second chapter) I'm glad you are enjoying this~ I want to have Narcissa 'adopt' Harry and have Bella as the 'aunt' as she is related to Nacissa. However, I'm not much of a fan of Lucius so he's most likely going to betray Voldy or something along those lines. **_

_**CanslHasYaoi-**__** (the second chapter) THANKS SO MUCH! You always make me want to try to get past my writers blocks all the harder!**_

_**Brookie cookie17-**__** (the second chapter) I hope I will be able to update much faster now that I'm past chapter three- it was a tough chapter for me; I just couldn't seem to get any of it to turn out the way I wanted- you know?**_

_**SkylerBlack-**__** (the second chapter) Harry is going to be 17 in about a month or two- not sure which yet, but soon. I was planning on having him be 24ish, would that work for ya? I feel that 18-20 is just a touch too young for the Dark Lord to me. I was also planning on that too- the whole Bella wants Harry's forgiveness so get Sirius back for him. I always thought that the Veil wasn't death, but an in-between thingy just like you. It makes it more interesting. **_

_**bluetoads-**__** (the second chapter) Really? I was trying to get that, but I didn't think I actually had already~ Thanks for that insight!**_

_**Kitty-kat-the-ninja-**__** (the second chapter) Thanks, a friend of mine (Jesse- my 'god') gave me the idea. I'm glad you liked it though; I'll be telling him too *wink wink***_

_**Satary-**__** (the second chapter) Thanks~ I hope you'll like the next chapter.**_

_**GinHanelle-**__** (the second chapter) Really- I didn't think anyone else would think so XD I'm glad you think so. The way Voldy is acting is like the 'dream partner' for me (how they act and what they say, that type of stuff- it helps be get into the way he would act with Harry better…)**_

_**FireSenshi2-**__** (the second chapter) Thanks- if you like Sev a lot, I have a one shot that I'm planning on putting up soon. I'll let you know when it's up, how about that? I'm glad you like this even though Harry is with Voldy and not Sev though! **_

_**rhead-a-holyc-**__** (the second chapter) LOL- I'm glad you thought that~**_

_**music909-**__** (the second chapter) I think he will be one of the main characters, yes. The main top two are going to be Voldemort and Harry, but I want Sev and Sirius to be up there too- maybe Bella and Narcissa *shrugs***_

_**DarkFlameInfernal-**__** (the second chapter) Thanks!**_

_**donkeywaffle98-**__** (the second chapter) *chuckles* I hope you'll continue to think so!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own! If I did, things would go so differently and people most likely wouldn't be as psychotic about it~**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Draco's school boy enemy, had been missing for three days. Well, two and a half days, but Draco counted that as three. He was getting worried. Despite common belief, Harry and Draco only _acted_ like sworn enemies. Sure, they started out like that, but that all changed the night Harry found him in the bathroom. Throughout his childhood, Draco had assumed Harry was a spoiled brat, doted upon by his Muggle aunt and uncle. He was sincerely wrong- Harry proved it by showing his body (without its glamour). Draco did not think there was an inch of skin _not_ covered in pale while scars. The word 'FREAK' harshly standing out from Harry's Quiddich-toned chest scared Draco the most. So much so, in fact, that Draco even owled his parents about the night and begged them to tell him what he should do as well as asking that they not tell anyone. Harry had forced him to swear (on his magic no less) that he not tell a soul. The only reason why he owled his parents was because Harry allowed him too. Thank the gods too, since Draco didn't know what would happen if the Dark Lord found out.

The floo burned brightly as Draco thought on his bed. Lifting his head, Draco instantly fell out of bed before getting up to kneel down in front of the Dark Lord, an apology on his lips.

"Don't apologize. I don't have the time. I have a task for you to accomplish. Do it correctly and you will not have to stay here in this pathetic excuse of a school any longer." The Dark Lord ordered Draco.

"What do you wish of me, my Lord," Draco supplied.

"I want you to gather all those loyal to Harry Potter and not to Dumbledore. Bring them first to Malfoy Manor and you will be given more directions there." Draco heard the sneer in the Dark Lord's voice when he spoke of Dumbledore, but otherwise Draco heard no ill-will towards Harry. Nodding his head in supplication, Draco began making a mental list of who he wanted to gather.

"I will, my Lord." Draco answered his master. He heard the floo flare up and lifted his head only when he was sure the Dark Lord was gone. Draco knew he needed to invite the Weasley twins. While everyone knew the Weasleys were on Dumbledore's side, the twins made it known the only reason why there were on that side to begin with was because of the Boy-Wonder. Since Harry was now with the Dark Lord, Draco knew the twins would willingly go with him.

Draco also knew that Luna Lovegood would go with him. After all, everyone knew Harry was the only one who didn't think she was Loony. Draco wouldn't be surprised if the two thought of each other as siblings. He assumed Neville Longbottom would go with her because (from what Draco saw) Neville was always around Luna, Harry, or in the greenhouse. Neville was also a die-hard loyal fanatic of Harry's. Draco was not positive, but he believed Neville would even jump into a pit of red hot lava if that meant Harry would survive.

Draco didn't think Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley would go, however. Ron had always been Dumbledore's 'pet', doing this and that in the pretense he would become favored too. It didn't help that Dumbledore sent money to the Weasley clan to pay off their escapades and training rituals. Since the Granger girl was supposedly dating the Weasel, Draco believed she was not to be trusted.

Deciding he had a worthy list, Draco shifted and rolled off his comfortable bed and briskly walked to door and tugged it open. Draco was sure the Twins would be in the Great Hall, most likely causing trouble for unsuspecting victims with their latest work.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The Weasley twins, despite being the jokers of the school, were actually a very serious pair. They also had a secret- one that only the two would ever know of. They didn't mean to find it out, just trying to cheer up a friend whom seemed sad. The bruises, the scars- the site of it made them both want to hurl. They swore that anything they could do they would do in order to get revenge on their beloved Harry. They didn't love him in the sense of wanting to fuck his brains out- that was reserved for a certain blonde they knew- but rather like a little brother they loved more so than their actual little brother. They knew Charlie and Bill thought the same too.

Turning their heads, the twins had just enough time to hear the scream of outrage from the latest pranked person before they streamed out of the Great Hall, laughing like lunatics that would make even Bellatrix Lestrange wistful in wanting. They paused a few halls later, still laughing breathlessly, in a little cubical hidden by a tapestry when said blonde from their earlier reminiscing came walking down the hall, a slight frown covering his brow in thought.

Believing it too be good to be true, both twins gazed in awe as the small blonde got closer and closer to their hiding spot. He really was a work of art, blonde hair no longer in the confining holds of that abhorred hair gel (really, who told him it looked good?), his sliver eyes deep in thought and despite their owner's best wishes, showed everything the person was feeling. Even his alabaster skin was flawless but for the small scar near his right eye, most likely from when he was a small child. Tall body though not as tall as their own, small waist, really, what wasn't to like? The twins unconsciously licked their lips in thoughts of their own. Acting without much thought as Draco Malfoy silently passed their hidey hole, both twins shot out their arms and captured the delectable blonde, who was too shocked to make much noise.

"Look what we caught, George," Fred teased as he looked at his look-a-like.

"It seems we caught something of infinite value, Fred," George agreed with a smirk plastered onto his lips.

"Really, could you not talk about me as if I'm an object?" Draco drawled, his frown turning into one of irritation instead of thought.

"Oh, but you…" George started.

"Are such a lovely thing, we just have to…" Fred continued.

"Do something to make you talk to us," They both finished together.

Draco glowered, but decided to change the subject. "I have something to ask the two of you." He loftily informed them.

"Anything," they both said.

"I am to believe that you two are loyal to Harry and not to Dumbledore, correct?" Draco paused for effect, knowing he wouldn't get a verbal answer as their faces showed all. "I was ordered to find all those loyal to Harry and offer them residence where Harry has been staying for the last three days." Draco pointedly looked into their faces.

"You mean we don't have to stay here any longer?" Fred asked, hopeful.

"That is a blessing. It was getting boring here," George informed.

"Good. We are to leave tonight." Draco nodded to them both and tried to shimmy out of their arms, which were still wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Oh, no you don't," They both said together. "Why do you think we grabbed you in the first place?" George finished for them while Fred nodded.

"To play a prank on me?" Draco asked, not knowing where this was going. He really needed them to let go; the last thing he needed was for them to find out just how hopeful he was about what they were suggesting.

"No, silly," Fred teased as he leaned his head close.

Behind Draco, George blew a light breath on his neck. The hair stood on end as Draco's eyes widened slightly.

"Wha- what then?" Draco mumbled, too freaked about the sudden change of mood to worry all that much that he- a Malfoy- had stuttered.

Fred looked up to George, and nodded in consent. "We were wondering what a delectable morsel such as yourself was doing, wandering down this hall?" George spoke, his breath blowing across Draco's neck with every word.

Draco's eyes widened further. 'Delectable morsel?' he thought.

"I…I was looking for you," Draco admitted, blushing slightly at the implication that made.

"Oh, were you?" Fred asked with a slight shocked tone at the admission. He looked into the smirking face behind Draco and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why were you doing that, darling?" George questioned, laying his chin on top of Draco's head.

Draco blushed and didn't say anything. They were just teasing him; there was no need to get embarrassed about it. He started struggling again, wishing he was under a rock so that he wouldn't have to live through this shame any more. Really, they were of the Weasley clan- they wouldn't like him of all people!

Both twins sighed as Draco struggled, but, in the end, freed him. They could give their love when they reached the safe haven Harry was staying at.

Draco righted his clothes, nodded to the two of them, and tried to get away from his shame fast enough so they wouldn't know but not as fast as to think he was running away. He was a Malfoy, dammit! They never ran away.

Pausing at the end of the hall, Draco called back to the twins still eyeing him. "Inform Longbottom and Lovegood, will you?" Not waiting for a reply, he turned the corner and disappeared from view. They sighed again in wistfulness before turning towards the greenhouse. Assuming Luna was with him, they would be killing two stones with one bird. Or was it two birds with one stone. Shrugging, they gave it up, passing it off as something those strange Muggles said all the time.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"I'm not sure what you mean, Luna? I am sure I clean my ears every day!" Neville shouted, exasperated and confused at what Luna was saying to him.

"I'm simply saying you are not cleaning them well enough; well, that is what the Auris increbresco **(1)** says anyways," Luna informed him airily.

"The what? Do I even want to know?" Neville muttered, more to himself than to her, but she heard him anyways.

"Auris increbresco. It is a creature that likes to eat earwax. They hang around the ear and stick their noses into your ear when you haven't cleaned it well enough," She told him, her tone suggesting he should have known this already.

Neville just rolled his eyes as he continued to take care of the poisonous plants Professor Snape had wanted for some potion or another. Really, Neville did not understand why the Professor continuously thought the cliché "practice makes perfect" related to him when it came to Potions. Neville would much rather be in the greenhouse anyways. The sun was the greatest healer he could think of, and always made him feel happy. He wouldn't be all that surprised if Luna suddenly told him he was part plant. He chuckled to himself at that.

Behind him, Neville heard the greenhouse door open. Assuming it was Professor Sprout, Neville didn't even look up as he patted the dirt into place around the stalk. Neville never understood why people believed that if a plant was poisonous, they couldn't even touch it. Neville snorted quietly. The only things that did that were Poison Ivy and Poison Oak, both of which were not really "poisonous" per se, more so that they created an acid-like film that caused an irritation when a person touched it. In all senses of the word, everyone was technically _allergic_ to it, not poisoned from it.

"Looks like we were right, Fred," George called out to his twin, who was standing slightly out of the door as if they were afraid he wouldn't be here. Really, where else would he be?

Lifting his head, Neville beckoned both boys into the large greenhouse. They did so, first opening the door wider to admit both their bodies, then closing it shut so the heat inside wouldn't escape to the cooler air outside. Luna turned to look at both boys, her body swiveling to do so.

"Run into him, did we?" she asked them.

Both smirked. "You have no idea," they answered as they cleared their throats. Neville and Luna looked pointedly at them, but let it slide for now as they looked like they had something to tell them.

"Pack your bags," George said.

Fred nodded, "We are leaving tonight," He finished.

"Harry?" Neville whispered, worried.

Both twins nodded while smiling. "He is safe, we swear. We are to find all those loyal to him and not to Dumbledore and bring them," Both stated.

George grimaced. "Well, we are to bring them to Malfoy, who is to bring us all to Harry," he amended.

Neville shook his head at them. Really, how could they not think he already knew of their infatuation with the blonde boy? Anyone wise enough to actually look at the two would see the clear devotion shinning on the two's faces like the beacon of a lighthouse to a ship at night.

Waving them off as the two left, Luna sighed and stretched. "Better get to it then," she murmured to herself and whatever else she seemed to see around the place. Sure, Neville was okay with her saying all sorts of things, but that didn't mean he understood it all. Giving her a slight wave, Neville turned to wash his hands of dirt and grime, making a mental packing list of the things he and Harry will need while they were gone. He doubted they would be back.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Harry sighed as he stared at the sun shining through the window, wondering about the predicament he was in. After Voldemort left, Harry was stuck in this massive room turned prison. Why did it have to be the _bedroom_ of all places? Sure the bed was comfortable, there was lots of books to read, and a chair near the fire to read at, but that didn't mean he was going to sleep in said bed, read said books, or sit on the ungodly large chairs when he was trapped inside a room that could have all sorts of tricks, traps, and spells that could maim or kill him. The last thing he needed was to have some spell cutting off a limb and him dying of blood loss on the rug. Granted, Harry would rather be here than in that loony's office. Dumbledore had betrayed him one too many times for him to feel comfortable in those offensively colored rooms.

Harry sighed again as he turned his head to look at the bed. It looked so warm and soft. Voldemort hadn't yet been back into the rooms today, maybe he could take a short nap? Glancing at the door again as he had a mental battle with himself, Harry chewed his lip and shrugged his slight shoulders, realizing it was pretty futile to argue with himself when he knew he was tired and wouldn't have been able to sleep well in an upright chair (despite the size, it was still a chair). Harry slowly got up, as if the walls would attack him, and nearly ran to the bed. With a tiny jump, Harry landed right smack dab in the middle; he quickly crawled up to the head, gathered the heavy comforter, and pulled it around himself, breathing deep as he smelt the masculine scent surround him. Before he knew it, Harry was slipping into sleep with a slight smile on his face.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Voldemort opened his door very quietly after calling Harry's name twice. Assuming the worst, Voldemort's gaze ran around the room in search of thy Boy-Who-Lived. He paused in mid-breath at what he saw. Harry, sleeping contently, in his bed. It had to be the most amazing sight he had ever seen. Shutting the door as softly as he had opened it, Voldemort carefully strode into his bedroom to the edge of the bed and sat down, careful not to jostle the bed too much in fear of Harry waking and getting into a panic. Was it really any wonder why Voldemort never actually had the heart to kill him? Sure, he had destroyed all his plans since he was a first year at Hogwarts, and sure, he never, never actually died, and yes, he hated Voldemort's guts, but really? Is that really a reason?

Staring down at the angelic face, Voldemort had the urge to gather him up and keep him safe from all harm. He wanted to caress the black locks, gaze into the emerald eyes, and kiss those awfully rosy lips. He felt himself harden at the thought. Oh, what was wrong with him? He had killed Harry's parents! He had tried to kill him! Why would he ever want to fall in love with the man who cursed his life, in more ways than one? Pained by the thoughts plaguing him, Voldemort shifted to stand and, glancing once more in longing, left the chamber. Maybe Severus was done with his potion? Voldemort hoped so; he was tired of being the Dark Lord Voldemort. He hoped it wasn't too late to turn back into the Tom people actually liked.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Hours passed and soon it was Dinner in the Great Hall. Few people noticed the Weasley twins, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy missing. They were already headed to the gates of Hogwarts, where there was an adult waiting for them (they were not of age, to be sure). Their plan was pretty simple actually. Pack, leave via apperating, and never return. Draco was shocked when the crazy headmaster did not see it. He was currently searching the halls along with some other teachers, names unknown. Draco smirked as the twins made a comment about the Lemon Drops loving Professor. Really, how easy could this be?

Pretty easy, he thought as he entered Malfoy Manor. After his parents picked them up from the nearest apperation point near the castle, Draco and his somewhat new friends made their way to the sitting room, where they would be able to floo to the new place. The twins looked excited, Luna looked… well, like Luna does, Neville was looking around at the place in awe, and Draco was (of course) already heading towards the floo.

"When you are ready, the password is 'college ruled' **(I know, I know; they would have NO idea what that is. I wanted to put it in there in honor of all the people who write in those journals for their lovely fics like I do XD)**." Mrs. Malfoy bent to kiss her son lightly on the forehead, Mr. Malfoy patted him lightly on the shoulder, and they were off.

"Can't wait…" George said behind him as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"For this adventure!" Fred finished once he stepped into the floo.

Shaking his head in slight wonder over that comment, Draco shouted, "College ruled!" before he was whisked away by bright green flames.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So… How was it? I know, it is sincerely late, but, really! You can't keep being angry at me! Just think of this as an early holiday present- maybe something for the New Year? Please?**

**Oh, and be a dear and write a review (even if it is to scold me on my lack of updating~)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, everyone! I've been flooded, literally flooded, with work (both for school and for beta-ing) and I've not had time to even think about my own stories! Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**

**Thanks to my beta, GirlinBlue2364, who helped me with this chapter, including giving me a few tips and an idea of what should happen next (though even that was a kept from her so as to keep it as such). Thank you, GB~!**

**Disclaimer: As always, this isn't mine… A girl can dream, though!**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Severus knocked in two quick successions before entering the Dark Lord's study. Voldemort himself was sitting in front of the fire, a book in on hand and a glass of what looked to be firewhisky in the other. At Severus's entry, Voldemort finished the sentence he was on and placed the bookmark back into place before shutting it with a resounding thud.

"You wished to see me, Severus?" Voldemort questioned, sure he hadn't missed a planned meeting with the other wizard.

"Yes, my Lord. I came to let you know that I've completed the potion you wished for." Severus answered, pleasure and pride in his work and the accomplished task shining through his voice slightly. Not that Voldemort much cared, for as soon as he had heard that the potion was finished, he leaped to his feet in a very un-lordly manner.

"It is finished?" He asked; hope making his tone of voice just the slightest bit breathless.

Severus, too filled with feeling, nodded.

"Bring me to your lab." Voldemort ordered his eye bright with plans for his new future not far from his grasp.

A few moments later, both men were seen at Severus's lab door. No one would admit noticing that they were panting from exertion, though everyone they passed swore that they had seen Severus Snape leading the Dark Lord to the dungeons area. After quickly saying the password and dropping the wards, Severus stepped back for Voldemort to briskly enter.

There, on the sturdy oak table in the middle of the room, was an iridescently green tapered bottle with a wooden cork. Voldemort looked back at Severus, awe and wonder in his eyes. "Is that…?" He asked, unsure of the sight he saw before him.

Severus nodded again. "Yes, my Lord. That is what it is."

Taking a deep breath, Voldemort turned on his heels and, in one go, snatched the bottle, uncorked it, and swallowed the thick potion. For a couple of moments, nothing happened. He was just about to give up all hope when Severus gasped.

Looking to the mirror stationed above the table in the corner, he watched his old features begin to slide off his flesh like water on a window pane. Gone was the hairless head, replaced with thick, dark chocolate wavy locks that seemed to be able to spring up if a person would pull one down slightly. Gone was the scaled skin, instead pink flesh graced his body. Once a face with gaunt cheekbones and a nose-less appearance, now there was sculpted cheeks and a tall, slightly rounded nose. Even as all his features changed, his wine red eyes remained.

When, at last, the potion finished changing all it could, a twenty-four year old Tom Marvolo Riddle stood exactly where the Dark Lord Voldemort had graced not ten minutes previous.

Moving closer to the mirror, Voldemort gazed in wonder at his new features. "Severus, you don't understand what this truly means to me," He whispered, carefully touching his nose as if testing its reality.

Meeting his gaze in the mirror, Severus stayed silent.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Harry woke to his bedroom door opening. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. Rubbing eyes to clear the sleep from them, he was that Severus Snape was grazing the door's presence.

"Hello," Harry began warily. "To what do I own the pleasure?"

"My Lord sent for you for breakfast. If you'd follow me?" Severus turned and began walking away, forcing Harry to follow.

By the time they got to the Great Hall, Harry was panting from both the distance from his rooms to the hall and his trying- and failing- to keep up with Severus' longer stride. Harry would not have been all that surprised that it was to Severus' perverse amusement.

"Ah, Severus. Ever punctual, I see." A voice carried to them from the vast amounts of window on the east side of the hall. The sun shined brightly in, distorting the figure's body with light. Harry thought the voice was familiar, but couldn't place it.

Severus bowed, but said nothing. It was Severus' bow that made Harry realize who the figure was.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, not fully believing his eyes.

"Aw, Severus. You ruined my game! I was going to have him guess who I was." Voldemort turned around and walked quickly down the hall to meet him.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I had forgotten."

"Oh, don't lie to me. You know as well as I you have a wicked sense of humor and like to use it at the most inappropriate times."

Severus smirked but otherwise said nothing.

Harry, however, was still shocked. "Voldemort?" He said incredulously, "You are Voldemort?"

"How can you be so shocked, Harry? You did meet my diary, did you not?"

Harry blinked owlishly, still not fully comprehending. Voldemort didn't seem to mind; he rather liked that look on Harry. Instead of saying such, he beckoned towards the table. "Care to join me for breakfast? I'm sure you're famished since you missed your actual breakfast, and I can say without a doubt that I am too."

"I told you that the potion would do that to you." Severus muttered slightly, but followed Voldemort all the same. Louder, he asked, "Will anyone else be joining us?"

"No, I think this should be good enough for now. I wouldn't want Harry having an apoplexy any time soon." He chuckled lightly when he saw Harry give a little jerk, as if waking himself from his thoughts.

Slowly, Harry walked closer and sat in the first chair he came to, which happened to be at Voldemort's right hand side. Neither he nor Severus chose to point that out as Harry reached for an apple, biting into it with a far-away look in his eyes. Every so often, Harry would fidget, be it wiggling around in his seat, uncrossing then crossing his legs, or sighing. Both men, however, ignored Harry and instead began to read the morning paper, commenting now and then about this story or that.

They were discussing Gringotts plans for vault renovations when Harry suddenly gasped and dropped his unfinished apple. His eyes turned quickly as he nearly threw himself off his chair, almost knocking it over in his haste.

"Harry, what is it?" Voldemort asked, worried about what was wrong.

Harry turned away, mumbling something as he flew towards the Manor entrance. Severus and Voldemort rushed to follow, still in the dark about what was occurring.

When Severus and Voldemort reached the now opened doors and looked out, they were greeted with Harry throwing his arms around the Weasley twins, the Malfoy family looking on with identical smirks on their faces.

"Lucius!" Severus called surprise evident in his voice. He quickly rushed forwards and embraced Lucius and Narcissa. "What brings you two here?" He asked, noticing from the corner of his eye that Harry had released the twins and was now talking animatedly with Draco. He also saw that Voldemort was watching him from the shadows, unsure of how he should be acting. Severus was surprised but kept it to himself as he listened to Narcissa.

"Well, we knew that Draco could no longer stay at Hogwarts without harm falling onto him from either Dumbledore's followers or even Dumbledore himself. Draco wrote to us that he knew of a few people who followed Harry only, though at the time we didn't know who it was. You can imagine our surprise at seeing a Malfoy and not one but two Weasleys willingly talking to each other!"

"Yes, I'm sure it came to greatly change you existence." Severus replied dryly.

"Oh, hush you!" Narcissa teased him, "Anyways, we knew that if they only followed Harry, Dumbledore would see it as just as great a betrayal. We couldn't just leave them there!" She gazed lovingly at Draco. "I'm also not so sure there is much resentment between them either."

"I wouldn't be all that surprised if they had gone to Draco for a prank idea or two, to be perfectly honest." Severus conspired with them.

Lucius chuckled, "Yes, Draco does seem to have a more devious nature that much is for sure."

Voldemort finally seemed to realize that he would have to step out if he wanted to greet Lucius and Narcissa. "Is this all?" He asked as way of greeting.

Severus had to hand it to the Malfoys their reaction time was fabulous. They hardly blinked in reaction towards an unknown, wine eyed man ordering them, instead replying, "No, my Lord."

"How many others are going to be coming?" He asked, "I'll need to know how many rooms the house elves will be airing out."

"There will be Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood coming here as well, though we will have to go back for them in a few hours. I did not want to make Dumbledore too worried about his loss of followers, and I knew that they needed to gather all their belongings as we would not be heading back." Draco answered for his parents, stepping up and bowing to his Lord.

"Really? Neville and Luna too?" Harry asked excitement evident in his voice.

"You know…" One twin began.

"We wouldn't…" The other continued.

"Leave you like that." They finished together. Everyone but Draco and Harry began to feel a touch dizzy from their back and forth way of speaking.

"Fred, George, do you really have to do that now?" Draco asked, humor barely hidden in his tone as he questioned the twins.

"Aww, now Draco, don't spoil their fun." Harry teased back.

"Do you really want the Dark Lord getting too angry at them though?" Draco whispered, glancing quickly at the Dark Lord in question.

"I am here, you know." He informed them slowly, as if speaking to three year olds.

"Oh, we know." Harry smirked back before reaching and grabbing the twins' hands in each of his own. "Come on then, I'll show you guys your new rooms!"

"Harry, by the by," Voldemort called to him just before they entered the mansion.

Harry turned back, eyebrow cocked in question.

"If you ever want dessert again, you had better respect your elders and wait to be sent off next time." Voldemort smirked slightly as horror filled Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry nodded and began to depart when Voldemort waved him away, but turned around quickly again to ask, "They are in the same wing I am, right? The empty rooms on the same floor?"

Voldemort concurred and Harry and his party headed off.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"So, these will be your new rooms for the time being. I'm sure you will eventually get permanent residence though." Harry said as they walked through the rooms mentioned.

Inside, there was everything the twins could have hoped for. A large set of windows overlooking the gardens in the back, creamy walls and a baby blue king sized bed. The carpet was a few shades away from white, and the wardrobe and door leading to the bathroom were butternut. Baby blue accents were interspersed throughout the room. Overall, the room was very soothing, perfect for calming the otherwise hyperactive twin tricksters.

My rooms are next door and Draco's across the hall from you. If you need anything, I'm either there or in the gardens." Harry said, nodding towards the windows that looked out to said gardens. "Most likely I'll be where the herbs are found, since that is where the best bench is."

"You can also see if Severus will let you into his potions labs. I'm sure if you really wanted, you could pass his tests with flying colors." Draco interjected as their looks became more contemplative. He somehow knew that they would try to use their own fireplace as their work site and he really didn't want to hear explosions at gods only knew what hour of the day or night. The twins shared a grin as if caught with their hands in a cookie jar. Harry snickered. He was happy that his friends would be with him and excited to see what horrors the twins would create on the Death Eaters in his honor. Oh, he couldn't wait!

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**So, sorry if it was slightly short… I will be working on a one-shot soon though, so maybe that will make up for it? Anyways, reviews (both good and bad) are always wanted, but make sure you let me know why you liked or didn't like it! How will I be able to grow into a better writer if there is nothing for me to base my work on? Also! Can anyone guess how Harry knew that Fred, George, and the Malfoy's had arrived at the mansion?**


End file.
